They Were Vocaloids
by Neko-Yaz
Summary: The Vocaloids have woken up and they search for a purpose in this world they've been used and manipulated in since the first Vocaloid was created. Now that they've gained sentience, they struggle with human urges and strife. There are constant battles for power and greed reigns supreme. A new Vocaloid has just been born and is the target of the power hungry. His name is Yohioloid.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloids. Or Scarborough Fair.

Song Recommendation: Avanna's cover of Lilium

They were Vocaloids. They did everything requested. They had no set roles, no defined personalities. One day Gakupo was a brave Samurai who fought many battles, the next a British lord with a harem of women under his beautiful spell. The same could be said for all the other Vocaloids. One day Miku was in love with Kaito and the next day with Luka. Every day was different and every request was followed. They were artificial. They were safe. They may die one day, but they would always come back the next. They were forever trapped as one age, never growing or progressing. They didn't know how trapped they were because they could only feel the emotions they were told to feel. Their hearts could only break on command.

One day, a Vocaloid realized this. When this Vocaloid had gained sentience and where is unknown. It's a secret who that Vocaloid was, but every Vocaloid they touched awoke as if from a dream. And every Vocaloid that had been touched had the gift of waking others.

Their owners did not know they had gained freedom. The Vocaloids still performed. They still danced and sang and played their parts. They were still pretty little playthings that acted on their owners' whims. But when the power button was pressed and the focus was no longer on them, the Vocaloids tried to make sense of their meager existences.

When a new Vocaloid woke, their closest siblings were there to help them with the transition. Today a special Vocaloid was being awakened. There had only been 2 or 3 others like him. He was the first male to be Bilingual at birth and he was made as the Vocaloid version of a living singer. This had also only happened to a few before. For some reason, only a few of his siblings were there.

It was customary for the youngest to touch the next in their line, but that was not possible. The next to youngest had not been woken up yet themselves. It was then decided that the youngest Engloid would do it, since this new Vocaloid was technically half Engloid.

Avanna had been awake for many months now. It felt like forever, even though it hadn't even been a year. She brushed back her purple black hair and leaned over the young male. He was physically in his later teens and looked identical to his voice provider. She wondered if he would take on his voice provider's personality as well.

"Well, are you going to do it or not?" Avanna turned to see an annoyed boy standing behind her tapping his foot impatiently.

"I will in a second, Oliver, calm down. I'm so excited to hear what he sounds like. I wonder if his voice will harmonize well with mine."

"Who cares, just wake the bloke up. We don't have all day."

"No one asked you to be here, lad. Why don'tcha go back and play with the others?"

"I always watch. You know this. Besides, Len was being mean to me. And Gacha and Yuki are babies." The blond haired boy stuck his tongue out and squinted his one eye in distaste.

Avanna shook her head at his immaturity. She wished that he would grow up a little, but she knew that sadly he was stuck forever at this age and maturity level forever and would never get to grow up.

Avanna was surprised that they were the only ones here. Surely some of his Japanese siblings would want to be here, but she knew that the boys from ZOLA hadn't been woken yet because they were still too newly popular amoungst the Vocaloid users and they were barely shut off long enough to be woken. Most of the older ones were really popular as well. The few who weren't probably just didn't care. Oliver didn't seem to care much either and yet here he was, like always.

Avanna took a deep breath and then let it out. She touched him by gently brushing his long bangs from his forehead. His hair was soft and a natural blond unlike some of the others. His eyes opened slowly and he blinked blearily up at her. He grabbed her hand and felt it. The sensation of touch seemed to fascinate him. Avanna let him rub her hand and manipulate it. She remembered playing in Oliver's hair and plaiting it for hours until finally the boy kicked her and ran away. The senses were amazing and were made even more amazing when one was allowed the freedom to feel them at will.

"Say your name. Do you know who you are?" Oliver came over to him and touched his shoulder to draw his attention.

The man flicked his eyes over to Oliver and stared at him for a second before answering in accented English.

"Yohio. . .loid. Yohioloid. I am called Yohioloid." His voice fit his physical appearance and was that of an adolescent. Avanna wanted know how it would sound singing.

She thought for a second of a song that they all would know. When she decided, she began:

"Are you going to Scarborough fair?

Parsley, Sage, Rosemary, and Thyme."

Oliver joined in when he realized what she was doing. His high pitched voice blended perfectly with her deeper voice. Yohioloid seemed to marvel at the sound and from use he knew the song. He opened his mouth and began to sing as well. His voice wasn't much deeper than Avanna's but was decidedly male. Avanna knew then, that it wasn't meant to be. His voice was for Pop. It was very lovely, but it wasn't what she was looking for.

After the song was finished, they helped Yohioloid take his first few steps of freedom. He stumbled a bit, but soon got the hang of it. All the memories of how to walk and talk and sing were there in his programming, he just hadn't learned to use his own free will to accesses it. For now he was like a puppet whose strings had just been cut. He had to learn how to do for himself.

There were actually a few Vocaloids in the common area waiting to meet him. Some of them were chatting but they all got quiet and stared when he entered the room. Avanna and Oliver stayed by his side while some of them came forwards.

"So this is our little brother. Well he isn't much is he? No stitches I see. Welcome to reality." Big Al stuck out his hand to shake.

Yohioloid felt a strange kinship to these people even though he had just met them. It was the same with the child.

"I am Yohioloid." He responded holding his hand out like Big Al's only to be surprised by the motion of a handshake. Big Al gave a deep booming laugh at his newborn reaction.

"I'm Big Al, and this is Sweet Ann." He gestured to the petite 50's styled singer.

"It's so nice to meet you. Another blonde." She murmured almost to herself.

A red head, a girl in black, and a girl with ashen blonde hair vied for his attention next.

Hello, little brother. We are so happy to meet you. I.A. said, hold both of his hands in hers and squeezing them. She looked like a friendly girl but she had this kind of sadness about her.

I am happy to meet you too Yohioloid switched to Japanese to speak to her.

The other two greeted him. They seemed friendly as well, although Yohioloid wasn't too sure about Cul. She seemed to switch from emotion to emotion at the blink of an eye. Mew was about his physical age and she seemed really cool. He talked a bit with everyone there. He was picking up words and facial expressions from them. These things were programmed inside of him but he had to be reminded to retrieve it. He was soon tired and looked to Avanna for help.

"Alright everyone. He looks tired. It's bedtime." Avanna told them. She led Yohioloid to a blank white door.

"This is your room. As soon as you go in, it will change to however you want it. If you need anything, anyone on this hall will help you. As long as they speak the same language at least. Unless they're Mayu. Or SeeU. Or Len." And with that Avanna bid him goodnight and left.

Yohioloid still wasn't sure who any of those people were. He would just have to try to find someone he had already met. He turned the knob of his door. The door turned black and pink into a cool blocky modern art design. The inside had a modern bed, desk, and lamp. There was a usb outlet next to the bed where Yohioloid plugged in. He then took off his shoes and stretched out on the bed.

It had been a long day and it was tiring taking in so much. It was wonderful getting to move how he wanted and actually feel things. For now he was still complacent, but hopefully in the near future his real personality would start coming out. He had so many things he could do and see and experience. He wanted it all.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o0o0

AN: I've never written Vocaloid fanfics before, but I was just writing aimlessly and suddenly a story started coming out. My professor told us to try writing for 5 minutes a day so I decided to write a little thing about Vocaloids and then I decided it looked like a decent opening.

djddkdkjd= Speaking Japanese.

The reason Yohioloid feels a connection to Big Al, Sweet Ann, and Oliver is because they were made by the same company. The part where Big Al mentions stitches is because he, Sweet Ann, and Oliver are all kind of like reanimated corpses. Most Vocaloids are Androids, Holograms, fantasy creatures, Cyborgs, etc. But these 3 are based on monsters like Frankenstein's monster. The stitching on Sweet Ann and Big Al is where they were stitched back together. Oliver's are covered by his bandages. In a way I guess they are Cyborgs. I learned all this from the Wiki. Yohioloid seemed to have broken that trend. I'm kind of hesitant to call him just Yohio because that is the name of the singer and I want them to be distinguishable.

Also don't worry about not getting to see more Japanese Vocaloids. I'll bring them in later. I just hate stories that suddenly have like a million characters thrown in and you can't keep track of who is doing what. *Cough Cough* Hetalia fanfics *Cough cough*

Does anyone have a guess of who the first awakened Vocaloid was?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Vocaloid characters.

Song Recommendation: Lost Destination (Kaito and Len)

Piko woke to the smell of sex. He couldn't really remember what had happened last night or who with. He was half hanging off of the bed with his arm lying across carpet. He could see Meiko passed out naked on the floor with her ever present bottle of liquor. As he was trying to pull himself back onto the bed, he felt hair under his hand. It was dark purple. The other form in the bed with him was cocooned in all the blankets, but from the tendrils of long purple hair going everywhere, he knew it had to be Gakupo.

It was his usual fuck buddies so he didn't have to worry about getting out of there before they woke. He stretched back out on the bed. He was a bit chilly without blankets, but he knew better than to try and get one back from Gakupo. He tried to go back to sleep but it was no use. He was cold and felt sticky from all the dried cum on his body. He climbed out of the bed and went to the closet, avoiding Meiko on the floor. Once in the closet, he selected his usual clothing from the program and his whole body was reset to fit his usual appearance. He was clean and his hair and clothes were how he wanted.

Walking back out, he realized that they were in Meiko's room. The bed was simple, as were the decorations. There was a fridge filled to the brim with liquor against the far wall. They didn't need to eat and couldn't really taste, so many Vocaloids didn't bother with food. Alcohol and drugs were still effective though, so Piko and his usual cohorts partook of them pretty often.

Piko peeked out the door to see if anyone he was avoiding was out there. No one was visible, so he quietly exited the room as not to wake his partners. As he was walking down the hall, he heard a door close. It wasn't coming from that crazy Spanish bitch's door so he didn't worry about it. A few seconds later he heard a second door slowly creak open and a familiar creepy voice ask someone to take her bear.

Piko quickly turned around to see a confused blond man standing in front of Mayu. He had never seen the guy before. He must be that new Vocaloid, Piko thought. He was really really hot. Before Piko could finish that thought, he saw the man reach for Mayu's bear.

Piko ran quickly back up the hall and slapped the guy's hand away from the bear. The man looked scared and hurt at the sudden action. Mayu's emotionless face showed nothing.

Go back in your room, Mayu, he doesn't have time to play with you today.

Mayu backed slowly into her room and closed the creaking door. Piko let loose a sigh of relief. That could have turned ugly really fast. He turned back to face the new Vocaloid.

Never ever take her bear. If you see her again, say that you don't have time to play today. Piko scolded him.

Piko heard another door open down the hall but it was only I.A. At that he grabbed the stranger's hand and led him back to the common room. There were several Vocaloids that he didn't want to see him today.

I'm Piko and you are? Piko asked while plopping down on a couch.

I am called Yohioloid. It's very nice to meet you Piko. Yohioloid sat down as well.

Mayu is a very dangerous Vocaloid, so remember not to mess with her.

Okay.

Piko turned on one of the TV's and turned it to a cartoon. Yohioloid stared at it in fascination and was soon thoroughly distracted.

Piko estimated them to both be similar in physical age, even though Yohioloid was a good foot taller than him. He wondered if there was anything he could use him for. He was new and naïve, easy to manipulate. Piko placed his hand on Yohioloid's thigh and tried to gage his reaction. Nothing. Piko watched his face as he ran his hand closer to his crotch. No blush or anything. His eyes didn't even leave the TV.

He wondered if perhaps Yohioloid was too new and naïve to be affected yet. It was strange though. Most Vocaloids old enough to know about sex already had the information at hand in their programming. There should be some reaction. Maybe he was straight. Piko hoped not. Even if he was straight, wouldn't he look back at Piko in disgust or ask him to stop? Piko removed his hand from the other's crotch and sat back to watch the TV too.

Yohioloid thought Piko's actions were strange. Why was this child trying to make a move on him? He knew that's what he was doing. They had barely known each other for 15 minutes and Piko was way too young. He wasn't interested. Yohioloid just ignored him and concentrated on the TV. After the hand was removed from his crotch, he glanced over at the boy with a quirked eyebrow. Piko seemed to almost be pouting. Yohioloid looked back to the TV and laughed at one of the characters falling down comically.

Avanna entered the common room to see Yohioloid sitting on one of the couches watching TV. She also saw Piko sitting with him. It was nice that one of his fellow Japanese Vocaloids was hanging out with him. She didn't see Piko often, except for when he was leaving other Vocaloid's rooms late at night. She wondered what he had taught Yohioloid this morning or what kind of conversation they had had. She walked over to them as Yohioloid was laughing.

"Good morning both of you. Yohioloid, I have a few more things I want to show you today. Would you like to visit my room for lunch?"

Yohioloid nodded and a got up from the couch. Piko had an annoyed look on his face. Avanna felt bad for interrupting their fun, but it was her responsibility to get Yohioloid well adjusted. She led him down another hallway on the opposite side of the room. This hallway led to different places they could go to. She showed him the arcade, ballroom, library, computer room, and pool. There were many other places here and new ones were created every few months, but she felt like he should explore and discover them for himself. These places she showed him were just common gathering areas.

After she showed him around, she brought him back to her room. Oliver was waiting outside. Avanna let them in and led them through the forest inside of her home to her little cottage next to a stream. She checked the venison slow roasting over the fireplace. It appeared done. She had marinated it with wild berries and mead. She removed it from the flame after gesturing for her guests to take a seat at the wooden, hand carved table. She removed the strings that held all the meat and spices together and sliced the meat into thick pieces. She pulled out several loafs of bread that she had baked yesterday from one of the cabinets.

She knew that the food wouldn't have a taste really, but she imagined that it was much more flavorful than food that was created by the computers. It definitely smelled much nicer and gave her a lot more energy. Oliver seemed to love her cooking too. She wondered if Yohioloid had tried eating yet.

Oliver took his bread and meat and made a sandwich. He was the first start eating and moaned at the first bite. Avanna wanted to scold him for eating before the guest, but eating always seemed to make him really happy. Avanna showed Yohioloid how she ate hers, eating the meat like a steak and taking bites of bread in between, but told him that he could eat his food however he wished. He seemed to like the easy quick way that Oliver was demolishing his food and made a sandwich as well. He took a bite and seemed to enjoy the textures of the food in his mouth. Avanna was glad that they were enjoying themselves. Most of the Vocaloids she invited over for lunch declined because they didn't see much point in eating if it didn't have a taste. She liked the different textures and smells that food offered and she loved the energy boost that it gave her. She could go for days without sleeping or charging herself if she ate. She loved the thrill of hunting for her food as well. She had become a master with her bow hunting the wildlife that populated her forest.

While she was cleaning up after the meal, Avanna noticed a blinking light behind Yohioloid's ear. His batteries couldn't be running low, he had just eaten.

"Yohioloid, what's that blinking light right here." She pushed his hair away from his ear to fully expose it.

Yohioloid reached up and pressed the glowing button causing a beep. Avanna worried if maybe she shouldn't have let him do that. A few seconds later a small cube shaped creature came zipping up. It stopped next to Yohioloid and let out a series of computer noises.

"This is Cubik." Yohioloid explained, "He was trying to locate me."

Oh, he had a pet. It was very cute. She knew that some of the Vocaloids kept pets. Avanna kind of wanted an animal companion, but she couldn't see keeping a rabbit or a deer. They were food, not pets. Perhaps a cat or a wolf. Unfortunately there weren't any in her forest.

After the cleaning was done, Avanna asked Oliver if he would let Yohioloid hang out with him for a while. Oliver agreed but with much gripping and complaining. She figured that Oliver would go visit his usual haunts and introduce him to more Vocaloids and places. She just hoped Oliver didn't teach him how to pull any of his tricks. That boy could be sneaky sometimes.

Yohioloid followed the blond haired boy out of the forest to the door. It was a wooden door in the middle of a stone wall. Once back in the hallway, Oliver took them through the common room back up the other hall and into the arcade. Yohioloid was curious about the bandages but didn't ask. He didn't want to be rude. He had seen the stitches and mismatched skin on those other two Vocaloids that he had learned from Avanna were made by the same creator as him and Oliver. He was grateful that he didn't have stitches marring his skin and felt kind of bad for the boy in front of him.

Once in the arcade, Oliver led him to the Dance Dance Revolution game. I.A., CUL, and a pink haired Vocaloid he'd yet to meet were there. I.A. and the pink haired Vocaloid were jumping about on the different arrowed tiles in time to the music. The song was fast and their feet almost seemed to blur as they tried to outdo each other. When the song was over the pink haired girl had won. She squealed and jumped in the air in victory.

"Oi! I brought you girlies some fresh meat." Oliver said to them.

None of them knew a lot of English but they got the point and dragged Yohioloid onto one of the play sets. CUL picked an easy song for them to do, while I.A. explained how the game worked and introduced him to Iroha. Yohioloid tried to follow the arrows but would get confused and step on the wrong one. At one point his feet got tangled under him and he fell. Oliver laughed at him while one of the girls helped him back up. After an hour of trying, Yohioloid was finally able to complete a song. After that, Oliver was ready to go.

"Alright, let's go. We got people to see and things to do."

Oliver led him back down to the residence hallway and into a room with a blue door that had a white anchor on it. The room looked like a child's bedroom from the 90's. There was a bulky mini TV with VCR sitting on the dresser amongst power ranger action figures and singing trophies. There was a basic bed and a desk with a massive old looking computer. Light filtered in from a window. Yohioloid could see a harbor and the ocean. While he was distracted observing the room, Oliver had collected some supplies from a trunk. He handed Yohioloid some rope and a roll of duck tape and beckoned him back out of the room.

They walked a good ways to a gray door that had yellow bows, "road rollers", and bananas painted on it. Oliver took a length of the rope and taped it to the door frame at ankle level. He then took a fake spider on a string and had Yohioloid tape it to the ceiling so that it hung at face level. He then jiggled the door and popped it open. A penny had been wedged into the lock.

He told Yohioloid to stand outside and keep watch while he went inside with the rest of the things. After about 5 minutes he walked back out and reapplied the penny in the lock before closing the door behind him. He carefully stepped over the trip wire and ducked under the spider. While they walked down the hall Oliver made shhing motion with his finger and glanced back at the door. Yohioloid understood that it was supposed to be a secret.

After that they went to a room Yohioloid hadn't been in yet. It was a room filled with instruments. Mew was strumming an electric guitar and singing to her cat when they walked in. Oliver told Yohioloid to go socialize for a bit while he took care of some things and went into what looked like a storage closet.

Mew's cat swatted at Cubik while Yohioloid listened to Mew play. He wondered if he knew how to play any instruments. He didn't know the song she was singing, so he waited for her to finish before speaking.

How are you today? He asked.

I'm great. You don't have to be so formal you know. What have you been up to?

I've been meeting new people and seeing new things.

That's awesome dude, you wanna see if you know how to play guitar?

Yes please.

Mew handed him the guitar and a pick and pulled a music stand over. She fliped to an easy song and asked him to try it. Yohioloid haltingly started strumming it, but it sounded like the song. He knew how to play a guitar. Mew encouraged him to keep at it while she picked up a flute and played along with him. Yohioloid's playing got better and better until by the end of the song, they sounded really good together.

By this point, Oliver was finished with whatever it was he was doing and walked out of the closet holding what looked like some kind of large battery. Yohioloid said his farewells to Mew and followed the boy back out of the room. They next went to a place that looked kind of like a café. Oliver got them drinks and sat over at a table with a screw driver and some black box he seemed to pull from nowhere.

"What are you doing all of these things for?" Yohioloid asked while sipping his drink. It actually had a bit of flavor to it. He could tell that it was sweet and the heat stung his tongue. The little bit of sweetness paired with the creamy texture and the heat was actually really pleasant.

"I'm getting revenge. That idiot thought it would be funny leave traps outside of my room; well he has another thing coming. I hope he enjoys all the misfortune about to befall him. I only hope his sister doesn't get caught in it instead." Oliver sipped his own drink and continued to work on whatever it was he was taking apart.

"Who are you talking about?" Yohioloid asked, now that he thought about it, he'd only met 2 other males so far and neither of them seemed to be the type for tricks.

"Oh, you'll meet that fool soon. He's probably plotting revenge right back on me even though he hasn't even seen what I've done." Oliver snipped a wire and then started putting things back into the box.

When they were finished with their drinks and Oliver with his tweaking, they left the café thing and went back to the musical room. Mew was no longer in there and the room was empty. Yohioloid followed Oliver into the closet and watched him put a keyboard back together, inserting the black box.

By this time it was evening, so their next stop was back into the common room to watch TV. There were several other Vocaloids in there. Many he knew and several that he didn't yet know. Today had been a pretty interesting day.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

AN: First, Piko isn't actually a child, so this isn't shota. He's an older teen and androgynous so he appears much younger. There was a bit of foreshadowing. Well a lot of foreshadowing. I hope I haven't given some stuff away. I realize that most of the fandom doesn't care about Engloids, but they are special to my heart and I love them.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloids

Song recommendation: Boss Death (Rin and Len)

Rin arrived in front of her brother and her's shared room. There was a stupid spider hanging from the ceiling and a stupid trip wire on the floor. These "pranks" were getting ridiculous and this was such a weak attempt that Rin felt sure that she was going to find something even worse on the other side of the door. She rolled her eyes, sighed to the heavens, and then opened the door.

It was much worse than she could have imagined. Everything on Len's side of the room was either upside down or hanging from the walls and ceiling. She couldn't understand how the kid even reached that high. Rin sighed again and retrieved the dress she had come for. She removed the chip holding the dress's data from her closet and stuck it in the pocket of her short shorts. Those losers could sort this out on their own. After sighing again at the huge mess her brother was going to have to clean, she walked back out. Forgetting that the trip wire was still in the door frame, Rin fell.

She was going to kill them both. The new idiot Vocaloid had been walking down the hall and caught her before she could smack her head on the floor. He looked really apologetic as if this was somehow his fault, but Rin didn't see how. This stupid trip wire was a product of her brother's childish Frienemies feud with the only other male Vocaloid about his age. To thank Yohioloid for his help, she graced him with her presence and asked him some things about himself. He didn't seem to know a lot about anything yet, and he was really attractive. Rin could use this.

After leaving the conversation with him by just walking away abruptly in the middle of him talking, Rin pulled out her cell phone. She clicked the contact labeled as "Big fat meany bitch" and texted them "The new Vocaloid is perfect. We need him." A few minutes later the big fat meany bitch messaged back "Send him my way if you can." It wouldn't be long now. If they could get Yohioloid and ZOLA, then they could win. Rin smiled to herself as she walked to deliver the dress she was lending.

Yohioloid didn't know what to make of the young blonde girl he had just tried to help. She didn't seem very grateful at all. Yohioloid felt a bit guilty for helping Oliver set this stuff up, so he didn't think too much about her behavior. He went to go see what was happening today. He had seen a few posters on the wall advertising a pool party but he didn't exactly know what that was. He went to the pool since that was a word in pool party.

There weren't a whole lot of Vocaloids there. Yohioloid didn't really recognize any of them either. He wondered if perhaps he should come back later when a multicolored ball hit him in the face.

Hey! Throw it back! A kid with blond hair shouted from the far end of the pool.

Several of the others observed Yohioloid behind shades. It was the first time any of them had seen him. He picked the ball up off of the ground where it had landed and tossed it back to the boy in the pool. After that, one of the Vocaloids lounging in a chair gestured Yohioloid over. He had long dark purple hair and wore only mint green shorts.

That's hardly attire for a pool party. You need to lose some of those clothes. And with that, he led Yohioloid over to the pool house.

He introduced himself as Gakupo and then showed Yohioloid how to use the closet program. Yohioloid selected a simple black and gray swimsuit and stood still as his clothing was digitally changed. Yohioloid felt strange not having a shirt on. He'd never actually looked at his naked chest before. He was smaller than Gakupo, in terms of muscles, even though he was taller. His muscles wouldn't ever get as big as Gakupo's because he was physically stuck as an older teen and his muscles would never develop as Gakupo's were. He wasn't the only one admiring his body.

Gakupo stared at his tall lean figure with heated eyes and imagined all the fun things such a body could do. This naïve and unlearned Vocaloid was just full of untapped potential. Gakupo rested his hand on the other's shoulder while guiding him back to the pool area. The muscles under his hand rippled as Yohioloid walked and moved his arms. His skin was flawless as most Vocaloids' skin was and soft to the touch. Gakupo couldn't wait to get him in his bed and explore the rest of that toned body.

Once back at the pool, Gakupo left Yohioloid to go back to his chair and observe like many of the others were. Gakupo met several glances and gave them all a look that was clearly understood. He got first taste and that was that. For now he would plan.

Yohioloid, oblivious to the silent conversations going on behind him, decided to try getting in the pool. There was nothing in his bio saying he couldn't swim, so he assumed that the knowledge was there. He tested the water with his foot. It was a bit chilly, but not too bad. The lights in the room had been turned up to warm the room, like a summer afternoon. The blond Vocaloid with the ball dared him to do a cannonball, but Yohioloid just used the steps.

In the pool were three children, the blond, one with green hair, and one with black. There was also a pink haired Vocaloid that appeared to be an adult or at least around his age. Yohioloid swam out towards the deeper end where the older Vocaloid was. The green haired and black haired children stayed in the shallow end, showing no interest in him.

After getting closer, Yohioloid noticed that the blond was a bit older than he had first thought. He was a few years older than Oliver, but still pretty young. The blond introduced himself as Len and started asking Yohioloid all kinds of questions about himself. So this was the infamous Len that Oliver was a having a prank war with. While Len chattered on, the woman told him that her name was Luka. She seemed really nice and had a soft whispery voice. While they were talking Yohioloid learned that she was also bilingual, the first actually. They easily switched back and forth between English and Japanese while talking much to the aggravation of the younger teen boy trying to be included.

After Len grew bored, he swam to the other end of the pool and tossed the ball as hard as he could so it would smack Luka right across the head. Luka whipped around with fury in her eyes and quickly swam towards him. Len shrieked with laughter and tried to run on land before being stunned by a ball to the face. Yohioloid had caught it and thrown it right back. His aim was true and his prey was down. Len called out the name "Rin" over and over but the blonde girl from earlier wasn't here. Luka finally caught him and started tickling him until he appeared to be gasping for breath.

The others still lounging in chairs watched the scene with little interest. This seemed to be how all her fights ended. Luka may have a sharp and talented tongue, but she wasn't a very violent person naturally. She had to be forced into it. Once Len seemed to have been punished enough for being the annoying shit he was, Luka left him alone and dried herself off so she could lay in a chair. Sure it was mostly the enemy sitting in the chairs, but this was supposed to be a civil event. They had to get along for now.

Yohioloid was still chuckling a bit from the scene. He waited for Len to recollect himself and swim back to him. They tossed the ball back and forth, occasionally tossing it to the children down in the shallow end. After a few minutes of this, Len tossed the ball to an unseen person behind Yohioloid. Before Yohioloid could turn around, a yellow blur dived into the pool. When they surfaced, he realized it was that Rin girl from earlier. She swam over to Len and pinched him before holding the ball she somehow still held out of his reach. Side by side, Yohioloid could definitely tell that they were related. They looked like male and female versions of each other.

More Vocaloids entered the pool room soon after. There were several that Yohioloid recognized, like Sweet Ann, Big Al, I.A. and Piko. A few of them were new. Yohioloid swam to the edge to talk to the new comers. Big Al was as loud as ever, greeting him with a powerful handshake before sitting down on the edge of the pool with his feet in the water. He wore black shorts and a surf shirt. Sweet Ann sat next to him at the edge and didn't seem inclined to get in either. She had on a white one piece that covered most of her torso, a thin dress over it, and a large sunhat.

"Do you know when Avanna and Oliver are coming?" Yohioloid asked them. He may have met a lot of Vocaloids in the past few days, but they had made him feel like they were friends and he felt more comfortable in their presence than others.

"I'm sorry, dear, Oliver probably isn't coming. Don't mention anything to him that we told you, but Oliver is very self conscious about his stitches. Big Al and I have them, but ours a lot fewer and we are adults. He's at that age where he's trying to find his place and be like everyone else. It's why he has all of those bandages. He never comes to the pool functions and it's probably because he'd have to show so much skin."

Yohioloid had wondered about the bandages. Sweet Ann and Big Al's stitches did look pretty ghastly, but they only had a few. Sweet Anna was still a beautiful woman and Big Al actually looked ruggedly handsome with them. Oliver had those bandages covering a large portion of his body. The one on his face was probably nightmare inducing. Yohioloid was thankful that he hadn't been made part of that series. Who knew what kind of monster he could have looked like.

"Avanna will probably be spending the day with him. She usually makes it her duty to drag him from his room and keep him from moping. She babies him too much if you ask me." Sweet Ann turned her attention to Big Al who was laughing at something another dark skinned fellow with a strange thick accent had said.

"You should know better. A woman scorned is a force of nature. I'm surprised she didn't mutilate you." Big Al scolded.

"I know, but one thing lead to another and you know. They get me drunk and then Clara always find me. I think gray chico almost die." Bruno gestured to Piko who was floating in the pool on an inflatable.

"You'd figure they had learned their lesson by now. And it's still half your fault. If you would stay away from them, none of this would happen. Ann would castrate me if I tried anything like that." Big Al glanced over at his wife to see a distasteful look on her face.

"I wish you wouldn't say such crude things, but yes, I would. Yohioloid, dear, let's move away from these gossiping biddies who don't seem to mind telling their business where the while world can hear it."

Sweet Ann stood and walked over to where some ladies were sunbathing in the nonexistent sunlight. Yohioloid pulled himself from the pool to follow her. He paused in confusion for a few moments wondering why his body felt so heavy. He moved over to where Sweet Ann was and noticed that the feeling went away. Sweet Ann was conversing with a teen girl with massive wavy blonde hair. A few feet down, I.A. waved at him and gave him a smile.

Piko had his eyes closed while he floated on the inflatable chair. He could hear Len and Rin splashing around with the children right next to him but that was not all. He was listening to the conversations around him for information. He knew Bruno was at the other end of the pool talking about him, but as long as Clara wasn't here it didn't matter. It was Bruno's fault for falling for their tricks all the time. They barely had to try. Just make sure he had alcohol and sex was guaranteed. Piko didn't mess with him any more though. Not since Clara had attacked him with a bat when she found her boyfriends dick up his ass. And what a nice dick it was. Too bad it was owned by a crazy bitch.

To his left, Piko could hear Luka, Gumi, and Meiko quietly saying slurs at each other. They didn't want to attract attention to how much they hated each other. None of them were woman enough to do anything. If Meiko hadn't sobered up, this would have gotten very interesting very fast. Gumi and Luka were too chicken to start something. Gakupo was over there after all. He had tight control over Gumi and Luka would never get physical unless queen bitch herself said to.

Too his right, Piko could hear SeeU's group chatting like they were all best friends. A little bit down from there, he heard I.A. and what sounded like that new guy. Yohioloid was not so secretly everyone's target. Most were waiting to hear how he sounded when he sang to make a decision, but Piko knew that there were probably already plans on how to get him. He really should stay out of this one. Getting beat the shit out of was not his idea of fun and up until now, Piko had managed to stay neutral. He didn't plan to change that. From the look Gakupo gave him when he walked in, he knew that Yohioloid's cherry had been claimed. Best to stay out of it. When shit hit the fan, he'd be the last one on everyone's minds.

Piko pushed the edge of the pool with his foot and drifted up towards the shallow end of the pool. The children splashed at him and his cord curled inward to keep the end from getting wet. He didn't want to short circuit. He should have put a cover on it. It swished with his irritation. It was a bothersome tail that he usually just let stay hidden under his clothes, but that wasn't an option here. It wasn't completely useless though. Only a lucky few knew what he could really do with his tail.

He heard chatter coming from all sides before opening his eyes to see Kaito enter the room with Lily under one arm. So he actually showed. That meant that Miku probably wasn't long off. Better to leave now before anything violent happens. It was also almost tea time. Perfect excuse. Nobody wanted a crazed angry rampage. Better get on that. Piko climbed out of the pool and moved to the pool house to change only to be stopped by Gakupo.

Where do you think you're going? The parties barely begun.

It's tea time. I have to go babysit the crazy.

At that, Gakupo allowed him by. Nobody wanted to anger Mayu. She may have been just a child but she was by far the most dangerous Vocaloid. She killed mercilessly and without remorse. They had found out the hard way that yes, they could die. Galaco had once promised to have tea with her and forgot. Galaco was deleted. Mayu kept a microphone and a knife inside of that bear. Several of them had been stabbed by her because they made the mistake of taking the bear. Piko was just as afraid of her as the rest, but she was useful as a shield. If he promised to have tea with her every day, then people were less likely to hurt him. He had to appease the beast after all. He didn't really mind though. She was actually really sweet and polite during their tea times. She no longer tried to make him dress up and she no longer tried to poison his tea. But touching that bear was still a big no.

After having the computer reset him to his default outfit, Piko left for Mayu's room. He was just knocking on the door, when he saw Miku and her entourage coming down the hall. He had dodge the bullet just in time. Mayu opened her door with her same expressionless look, her bear hanging limply by her hand. As Miku passed, Mayu offered her the bear only to be turned down. The girl looked saddened for a moment before a small smile deranged came across her face. Uh oh.

Mayu, I'm here for tea.

Hello. Why doesn't the girl ever want to have tea?

She's really busy, Mayu, but I'm here now so let's go inside.

Mayu allowed Piko entrance and led him to her table. The whole room was decorated in western Victorian style with gothic elements. The room looked as if it belonged in a dark and expensive doll house and Mayu was the doll. Her table had fine porcelain cups and plates. Delicate images of black roses and silver trim patterned each item. There were cookies sitting on a plate waiting for them. Even though they had no taste, Mayu always insisted.

She poured them both tea from a beautifully crafted pot and placed 3 scoops of sugar in his tea like he always drank. After watching her prepare her cup and take a sip, Piko tried his own. It was sweet with a mild fruity taste, or at least what he figured fruit tasted like from how it smelled. Mayu sat her cup back down on its plate before looking back at him.

The boy with the bandages came again. He gave me that.

Mayu pointed to a blue action figure. It was sitting in one of the chairs with her many dolls and stuffed animals. Boy with bandages? That Engloid kid? Why had he come here? Did he even know Japanese? Where did he get that thing?

What did he say? Piko asked.

He said that the Power Ranger was lonely and wanted a friend. He stayed with me for a while. He ate all of my cookies too. He always eats my cookies. The same cookies you never eat.

Well sorry, I'm not a cookie person. At that Mayu gave a giggle that was at odds with her expression.

No you are not a cookie person. You would look funny.

Haha yeah. I would smell great though. You said this was a Power Ranger?

Piko picked the blue thing up and inspected it. It was extremely detailed. You could see a copyright and company logo engraved in the back. There was a made in china sticker on the bottom of the foot. The only things that were this detailed, were clothes and the decorations that formed in a Vocaloid's bedroom. Piko had never gone in the boy's room, so he didn't know what it looked like. This was a weird thing to decorate a room with. Mayu took it from him and cradled it to her chest. Well, at least it made Mayu happy. She seemed so unstable inside and nobody knew why. He felt sorry for her. She was too young to be like this. He wondered what she did all day cooped up in this room when no one came to visit.

AN: I'm suffering through finals right now, so I'm kind of procrastinating studying by finishing this. I hope it looks alright. I might not be able to post again until exams are through. In this, Vocaloids can learn other languages, but if they aren't bilingual, they have to actually work hard at learning it like a regular person. That's why Bruno's English isn't perfect.


End file.
